legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutants (Soul Reaver 2 enemies)
Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |race = Unique Creatures |aliases = |era = Post-Blood Omen era |territories = Swamp |weapons = none |abilities = |vulnerabilities = slow, short-range, easily dodged |soul = yes |realm = Material Realm |appearances = }} Mutants were an enemy class featured in Soul Reaver 2. They were Unique Creatures encountered by Raziel in the Swamp of the post-Blood Omen era. Role Mutants were Unique Creatures, that evolved in the Post-Blood Omen era following the Collapse of the Pillars. They were orange or brown skinned and had a particularly unusual appearance; They had a relatively small body with two small atrophied 'legs', longer 'arms' with tridactyl claws (one of which was particularly large and deformed),long necks, and heads with a snout-like appearance and a central beak-like mouth . Ordinarily, mutants would walk on all fours, with their longer limbs dragging along the ground. In combat, they would stand up on the largest 'arm' (raising themselves to a considerable height) and attack with the other using a number of claw strikes. Mutants were a strong and tough enemy at close ranges, though they were slow, had poor defensive capabilities and attack range, and could be easily sidestepped . Mutants: "These degenerate creatures evolved in the decades following Kain's fateful decision at the Pillars. They shamble on one deformed limb while attacking with the atrophied claw of another." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg35 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Bestiary: Mutants: "These stunted creatures roam Nosgoth's dark future, feeding on whatever is unfortunate to cross their paths. Mutants shamble on a single misshapen leg and attack with a twisted claw,//'Strengths''' Mutants take plenty of punishment and their claw attacks do major damage.//'Weaknesses' They have a short attack range and are very slow and easy to dodge."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 20.ISBN 0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Mutants: "Twisted mutants prowl Nosgoth's murky future. They are indiscriminate attackers and battle Demon Hunters as well as Raziel. They are slow and have no long-range attack capability, but their single claw does wicked damage. Sidestep and counter." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 57.ISBN 0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Mutants:' "Mutants are not an overly impressive enemy, but they can mess you up in a hurry if you aren't careful. They have a great deal of strength, and a good deal of survivability. Their deformity, however, causes their attack range and speed to suffer greatly. Deal with them with any weapon other than your claws or a torch, and you shouldn't run into a problem. That will keep you out of their attack range. Just be careful that another one doesn't sneak up on you while you're not looking!//'Stats (/5)' Strength 4.5//''Speed'' 1.5//''Defense'' 1.5//''Health'' 4//''Overall'' 2.5"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). Mutants were encountered exclusively in the Swamp in the Post-Blood Omen era . Notes *Mutants are referred to as "mutantba" in game files . SR2-Enemy-Mutant-Concept.jpg|Mutant concept art Mutant-SR2.jpg|Mutant in game SR2-Mutant-Close.png|Mutant in game SR2-Mutant-AllFours-Side.png|Ordinary mutant stance SR2-Mutant-AllFours.png|Ordinary mutant stance close up SR2-Mutant-Sidestep.png|Mutant sidestepping SR2-MutantStrike.png|Mutant Claw strike SR2-Mutant-Downstrike.png|Mutant downstrike SR2-Mutant-Block.png|Mutant blocking *Though explicitly hunting Demons, the Demon hunter enemies will notably attack Mutants if confronted with them. Mutants at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) *In concept art mutants are notably depicted wearing armor to cover their bodies. *Besides being described as 'evolving' post-Blood Omen era, no further explanation has been given as to the origins of the mutants, and it is ultimately unclear what they were originally. The creatures could be considered tetrapods, with four discernible limbs, though only two of these (both 'arms' in the conventional sense) were used in any capacity in combat (with the two small 'legs' merely dangling usually) . *Mutants bear some of the features of the Dark Edencreatures (artificially created mutants) as well as similar claws to the Tentacles seen in Defiance . *Mutants share the same skull-Soul as Demons and Thralls, perhaps suggesting they are not a 'natural' animals (which have the same yellow soul as humans), though they do appear to have Red Blood . See also * Mutants at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Enemies Category:Inhabitants Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Unique creatures